far_away_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Icarus
Icarus commonly referred to as The Rock was a dead planet located outside the Solar System, in an unknown sector of the Milky Way Galaxy. The Planet was a key world for both the Confederacy of Independent Systems and Galactic Empire, during their occupations of the Solar System, during both the Far Away War, and Earth Imperial War. ''History 'Canon Novel' 'Downfall Series' 'Darth War Saga' Location The seventh planet outside of the solar system, and like-named cluster, Icarus is located at an unknown distance from Earth; although it has been described to be "several million light years from home" by an unidentified surveyor, in the late 2020's. Icarus has an unusually large quantity of precious metals residing under its planetary crust It was also the main location for both a huge Prison, and Colony Section. Description Icarus appeared to be a rocky planet, similar to Earth, with a molten core. The planet had an orange-tinted sky with an atmosphere that didn't appear to be too thick. Stars and the sparse ring of rocks which surrounded the planet were visible even during the day. The terrain was mountainous and barren. Ravines and caves were common across the surface as well as smooth barren plains requiring a crawler or a lander to be traversed quickly. Because the planet's atmosphere was so thin, wearing an engineer GRARENCE was advised whilst exposed to the surface conditions. Surface weather consisted of high winds and dust storms, making prolonged periods of outside work inadvisable without sufficient protection. However, the atmosphere did contain significant levels of oxygen for a human to breathe. Trivia *''Icarus contains similar looks to that of both Aegis VII of the Dead Space Universe, and Carthusia of the Project's galactic universe, hinting that 2091riveraisrael created Icarus for his Star Wars stories as an inspiration from Aegis VII, and his old Carthusia World that took part in the Galactic War, as both planets are identical to one another. **''Like Aegis VII, Icarus has an illegal Mining Colony, that was being used by Earth Humans, under the orders of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, only difference is that the colony is much larger then the one on Aegis VII, and their were no forms of Incidents, or a Planet Crack involved... **''Like Carthusia, Icarus holds a prison, based on the Universal Generation's Arnor Prison, only difference is that the Star Wars version is smaller then the Universal Generation's version, and was run by the Galactic Empire, at the time of the 2020's...'' **''The terrain is identical to that of both Aegis VII & Carthusia, as both planets were described to be barren, and dead... *''Though commissioned by the Confederacy of Independent Systems in 1999, Icarus was really founded by the Trade Federation in 1997, after having to discover the planet 1n 1994 during expansion times, in the novel, its unknown how the Federation was able to find Icarus, as the planet was no where near the Solar System at that time...'' Category:Planets Category:Milky Way Worlds Category:Unmarked Regions in the Milky Way Galaxy